this stays in the green house
by Kindred01
Summary: "Sergeant Harry G. Wells." James said, the older man turned to the young Detective. Alfred's secret is about to come out. (Gotham/ Dog Soldiers/ Teen wolf)
1. Chapter 1

"Sergeant Harry G. Wells." James said, the older man turned to the young Detective as he stood on the grounds of Wayne manor. Alfred looked at him with a frozen terror realising that only has this young bright promising Detective had snuck up on him but he also has manage to spit out a name that should have been long hidden under pills of bull shit.

"Sorry?" He asked

"Sergeant Harry G. Wells." Gordon said but a bit slower as he walked up to the man "Ex British Army, served for at least eleven years fraught in the Gulf War and then in 2001 he led a squad into the Highlands of Scotland for a so called training exercise. Where it was believe he was killed in a house explosion. The only survivor from this squad was Pvt. Lawrence Cooper who was found ranting about Werewolves. However that wasn't the most funny thing I found no what I found funny was this photo of Sergeant Harry G. Wells." James pulled the photo out and held it up to Alfred "He is the spitting image of you."

Alfred looked at the photo of an unaged face before looking back up at James and tilting his head before grabbing the young man's arms and dragging him towards the green house of the manor. "Hey owe your hurting me!" James growled as he was spun around and pushed against the wooden table knocking over a couple of plant pots and a bag of dirt. He looked up to see the man standing there his shoulders hunch making himself look larger than he should do "You Detective are for too clever for you own good." Alfred said as he looked up at him flashing a pair of amber eyes

"Could have just said you has a twin?" James said trying not to point out his amber eyes and the claws were growing made the man's mouth dry as the butler walk up to him and tripped him against the wooden table.

"How did you even find this out?" He asked with a growl

"I know some people and…and I was doing some back ground work on you and-and I found there was nothing about before you were employed by Wayne's. So I sent you photo to a friend and it didn't take him long to find…"

"James this information does not leave this green house. Sergeant Harry G. Wells died in Scotland after being caught in an explosion." He growled and to the young Detectives this secretive butler sounded feral. It made him groan as the wolf man started to mold himself to James.

"W…What would happen if I open my mouth?" James whispered as clawed hand found their way to the man's hips

"I will stuff it." The British man rumbled as he smashing his lips against James' mouth sealing any yelps from the younger man.

They sat on the tiled ground of the green house clothes rumbled and little torn, James' trousers were down by his ankles making him groan as he tried to pull himself free from the other man "I wouldn't move if I was you." Alfred growled as he felt James sit back down when he realized that the butler's knot has him tripped on the older man's lap. Alfred warped his arms around the detective waist and held him still to stop him from squirming

"It hurts." James gasps as he felt the older man kiss his neck where a nice bite mark lay on shoulder.

"Of course it hurts." Alfred chuckled "It will go down soon enough." The man said as he rubbed James's stomach were a sight swell formed.

"What if the boy came in?" James asked, that did worry him as Bruce had a habit of sneaking up on people.

"I would know there is only one way for Master Wayne to come into this room and we would see him if he does." Alfred said as he felt his knot deflate and he lifted James up and slide out of him.

James pushed himself up on shaky legs and pulled his trouser up wincing at the pain in his lower back. Alfred just smirked at him and he covered his scars on his stomach from years ago where his friend superglued him back together. When shirts were tucked in, ties put on right and jackets dusted did they look at each other and even tho Detective Gordon winced at his own body he had a smirk on his face as Alfred straighten his clothes out "So want to explain to me about Scotland and the name change and bloody werewolves?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred being to think he has made a mistake, he shouldn't have had pinned the Detective to the flower table and screwed him until he knotted him and bite him. It is very rare that he loses control of himself…it was close to the fully moon…he told himself …and that Jim boy is pretty and smells good…he told himself "Alfred." A young voice called to him out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at his young ward

"Master Bruce is there something you need?" He asked

"Did I see Detective Gordon leave the house this morning?" He asked as he titled his head and looked at him with that innocent look, but the butler knows that the innocent look hid his real thoughts

"He stayed over last night he was telling me about some kid he knows who is…."

"You know you could lie better." The young boy said as he sat on the stool in the kitchen. Alfred sighed and lowered his head and he took a stool from the young boy. "I heard the howling Alfred, I do hope that Detective Gordon is alright?" He asked

"We nothing but a little rest won't cure." He said as he watched the dark haired boy looking at him and watched him for a moment

"Did you bite him?" He asked

"Yes."

James turned up at the manor swaying slight with small beads of sweat rolling down his face as he leaned on another man's side "I got no idea where he wants to drop here rather than home but he's your problem now." The gruff man said, Alfred knew the other man as Detective Harvey Bullock a corrupt cop that was stuck with his James as a partner …my James?… Alfred thought to himself

"We have better beds." Alfred said as he took the sweating young man into his arms and felt Jim's whole body shivered in his arms

"I'm sure you do." The older Detective said with a smirk as he watched his partner holding onto the butler before walking away.

Alfred looked down at the blonde before helping him into the manor before picking him up when James' legs gave out from under him "You bloody stupid man you should have stayed here." He told him as he carried him up to stairs to his own personal be chambers. Just as he placed the young detective on the bed he heard Bruce speak making him jump…what is with people and sneak up on me…he thought

"Will he be alright?" Alfred looked at him

"I some wear you half cat or something." Seeing the boy wrinkle his noise at the thought before walking over to the bed "It's just the bite. I didn't think it would take but I guess I was wrong." He said as he walked into his private bath room and a wash cloth under the cold tap

"Is this normal for a wolf bite?"

"Well… as I don't know many werewolves it hard to say young master." He told the young boy as he walked back into the room to fin Bruce kneeling above James and looking into his eyes "What are you doing get away from him, you don't know what state his mind is in!" Bruce looked at him with wide eyes "Do you want to be a chew toy. If you gonna stay in the room just not near a man who mentally fighting a wolf." He told him, the last thing he needed is to look after two people becoming a werewolf. He walked over to the bed and sat down as Bruce remain on the bed watching as his butler place the damp cloth on the young man's forehead

"Would he be able to turn me?" The young boy asked seeing the funny coloured eyes as James open his eye lids

"No you have to be an alpha." Alfred said as he watched the young man

"You're an Alpha."

He removed James' tie and loosen his shirt and took the young Detective's shoes before placing light blanket over the young man's frame and sat and watched him as his ward curled up on side of the bed refusing to leave the room or Jim's side. Alfred rubbed his eyes as he covered the young boy up so he wouldn't get cold as he kept watched though the night. That is when an odd thought came to him…pack we have a pack again…

By morning James is no longer shivering or looking feverish but when he did wake up he found himself with cuddling Bruce Wayne while Alfred was spooning him from behind. He laid there blinking in the low light of the room before he felt the hand on his stomach move "Your wake good, I was being to worry." The butler said as he leaned down and kissed him, James kissed back before looking down at the boy in his arms

"Morning? How did I get here?" He asked softly without waking Bruce up

"Your partner brought you by last night. What do you remember?" He whispered as he fingered the scar on the young man's neck

"I remember feeling really hungry and then I started to get a head ache and then I was aching all over. I thought I picked up a cold or the flu, I remember dealing with Fish but after that nothing." He said felling his stomach rumble making him blush a little

"I did tell you to stay here didn't I?"

"Alright-alright I will listen to you Alpha." James chuckled as he felt Bruce make a nose

"This is the first time he has slept through the night without the nightmares." The older man smiled softly as he reached out and brushed a bit of stray hair out of young boy's face before he stood up "Let him sleep a little longer, why don't you have a shower, there might be some clothes that will fit you in the bottom draw." Alfred said before walking out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

James took the rest of the week off, telling his captain he had the flu and he could hardly keep anything thing down. James hated lying but he wanted to listen to his alpha who told him a week off would be good for him. He was sat in the living room looking at Bruce crime bored and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at them almost chuckling as he looked at everything that is there "He's looking for clues." Alfred said as he walked up behind him

"And has he found any?"

"Quite a few." The man said as he stood next to him as he picked something up that fell off the bored and put it back on "It's a hobby one good for the brain but it's not healthy." He mumbled as he turned to see James eye going over the information

"Clever boy."

"Sometime to cleaver for his own good." They were quiet for a moment before Alfred smiled at him "Breakfast is getting cold."

They sat in the kitchen which James thought was odd with a manor this pick he thought for sure that they would be in the large dining room. But in the kitchen was comfortable as they sat around the small table and enjoyed an English breakfast. "So how do you feel to day Detective?" Bruce asked, the blonde man chuckled and looked at kid

"You can call me James or Jim…"

"Or Fuffly?" Alfred joked, making the young boy smile as bright blue eyes looked at the older man

"Does that make you Butch?" James shot back as he started on his massive plate of food. They sat together eating their food the only sounds being made was knives and forks hitting the places as they cut into another bit of bacon or egg.

"So what are the plans for today?" James asked, Alfred looked at him before looking at Bruce

"You need to learn to control your wolf and finding something to focuses on." The butler said "And you master Bruce will attempt to do some school work."

"Can't I watched?"

"No." Both men said to the young boy.

They walked in the garden James in one of Alfred's suit, he found the suit rather large but as his clothes were still in the wash it would make do. "So Harry Well?" He asked, the butler groaned and looked at him

"You not going to let this go are you?" The older man said, as James smiled at him

"No." They sat on a bench facing the offices where the young boy was working on his school work, tho both men doubt he was really working on school work more likely looking for more corrupted people who worked for his family. "Right well as you know there was an explosion." James nodded "I did that. I knew I was going to become like them and kill Cooper and I didn't want to do that now did I? So I turn the gas on from the cooker and waited for other wolves to come into the room before I lit the place up. I really did think I was going to die in that explosion but when I open my eyes to sound of helicopters. It also turn out that one of the other wolves weren't dead either but he was nice enough to pick me up and run into the woods with me." James listen and he felt like a child listening to some horror story.

"How did you get employed by at the Wayne's?" James asked as he watched the older man look to the boy inside the manor

"Thomas Wayne came to me, at the time I was living in a small village in Scotland when he found me. He heard about the werewolf attack and wanted to proof before he hired me. At the time he and his wife were fearful for their lives and for some unknown reason they wanted a bloody werewolf to be there butler." He told him with a far off smile as if he remembered a better time.

"How does it work when the full moon comes around?" Jim asked

"I got something to focus on the boy wellbeing and you." He turned to look at James and smiled softly at him "Sometimes it hard and I find myself slipping." The young Detective nods "You will need to find something to anchor yourself to."

Later on Bruce found himself alone with James the young boy smiled a lot at him as he watched the Detective kept touching the bite on his neck "What?" The man asked seeing the smile on the dark haired boy's face

"Do you know why Alfred bit you?" He smiled,

"Heat of the moment?" He muttered as he watched the young boy who put his book down "Why? What did he tell you?" He asked him

"He has never bitten anyone before but you have been vexing him. I think you're his mate." He smiled again

"Mate?" He asked as he looked over to see Alfred walk into the room "Mate?" He asked him, the older man turned to look at the boy and frowned

"What have you been telling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Week later…

"I think I found my anchor." The young Detective said, he walked thought the front door with a large smile on his face "I found my anchor." He yelled as he entered the grand hall. He saw the master of house and grinned at him as he ran to him and he picked him up. Bruce squealed as he spun around and then kissed on the forehead before he was put back down, the young boy was now seeing his world spin around as he tried to look at the cop

"Really what is it?" He asked as he tried not to feel dizzy as he held onto the man's arms to steady himself

"It's you, believe it or not it's you. I was dealing with some thug and was close to wolfing out on him but I thought of you and your smiling." he smiled, just as Alfred walk into the Hall way seeing his mate smiling as he cuddled the young master.

"Me?" The boy squeaked as he tilted is head.

The butler smiled as he pressed his hand on Bruce's shoulders making the boy look up at him with his dark wide eyes "I'm his anchor?" He voice was soft and full of confused

"Ask him why?" Alfred smiled softly as the boy looked back at the blonde cop

"Okay why am I your anchor?" James got to his knees and smiled softly at the boy and held his hands and looked into the young boy's eyes as Bruce tries to figure out what the man was going to say

"Because you are very important to me you make this dark world a little brighter. I need to protect you Bruce that's is why your my anchor." He told him and he pulled the boy into a hug. The dark haired boy looked back at his butler and saw him smile

"Can we keep him?" He asked

"He's not a dog." Alfred half choked as they James looked up at him with a smile and kissed the Englishman on the cheek and whispered in the man's ears

"I will move in this week if you like?" He purred as he nipped Alfred's ear enjoying the man sweat.

Month later…

It was a shitty night and no one in their right mind would be out in this weather, it was cold and the wind cut right though you. A jeep was up turned on the side of the road and the only one awake was the passenger. He fell onto the roof of the jeep and looked towards the driver to find him handing upside down still in his seat and blood dripping from his head. He ripped and pulled away seat belt and caught the young man before dragging him out into the rainy night.

His own wounds healed but his human partner was not so lucky as he laid unconscious in his harms. He looked up to see a house in the distance, he looked down at the teen his arms he could hear his heart beat and is didn't sound good and not knowing how far the nearest hospital is he didn't want to take his chances. Letting his eyes flash red he leaned down and pulled the shirt a side and bite the teen on the shoulder and now fearful of the teen's reaction. When he woke up as he picked him up and headed towards the house.

Alfred was in the kitchen when Bruce walked in with a frown on his face as he sat at the table, he was making coco for the boy when he saw the frowned "What's wrong?" He asked as he poured the drink to the cup

"I can't sleep." He said

"You miss James?" He asked as he pushed the cup to the teen with a soft smile as the young boy warped his fingers around the cup

"I can't sleep."

"Yes you said." Alfred said as he sat across from and saw the sad look cross the boy's face "You can't sleep without James." He whispered to him

"It's sound odd doesn't it?"

"No not at all." The alpha said with a smile, he was about to say something when the buzzer started to make a nose making him frown

"That's not James." Bruce said, as Alfred walked over to the buzzer.

"Hello this is Wayne manor?" He said waiting for a reply

"Please help out car got turned over my friend his hurt!" Came the voice

"Right you are hold on I will buzz you in." Alfred said, he turned to look at his ward and saw him looked at him "You alright with me buzzing them in?"

"Are they telling the truth?" Bruce asked with a bit of worry in his voice

"Yes."

The doorbell rang and Alfred thought this man was bloody quiet getting to the door and it made him worry as he unlocked the door and open it to see a tall dark haired man standing there soaking wet carrying a limp young man in his arms blood running down the side of his face from what he could see "Please help us." The man said as he stumble into the manor and looked at the butler there was a moment where they just looked at each other before both of their eyes flashed red "Please." The stranger asked "He's means everything to me." The dark haired man said as he held the boy closer to him

"Alfred take them to the guest room and call James." Bruce said, the Alfred turned to look at the boy

"He's another Alpha." The butler said with a conflicted look

"I saw the red eyes, please he's hurt."

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred said as he let them into the house "Follow me."

They walked up the stairs towards the guest room, Bruce followed behind them much to the butlers annoyances but he took the strangers up towards the room closes to his so he could keep any eye on them. Once in the room the strangers rushes over to the bed and placed the teen down onto it before he looked at the bite on his neck "You bite him?"

"I had no choice." The man whispered as he saw the bite was healing and he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and took the boy in the red hooiey's hand and kissed his knuckles.


End file.
